fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BrightXeno/Xtra Dimension Chapter 3
'EPISODE 11':PATA PON DON CHAKA! "Adventured from his dimension to find another goal. Taterazay Discovers slusher and it's denizens.Whill Razay join the Slushy fray?" 'The Generator' 'Tekno's Dorm': 3:50 P.M. (Stno Uses his Cyan Energy to power a generator Tekno made) Tekno:Erm... You need a bit more power Simka:Why would you need a generator powered by his energy? Rakion:In case of a power outage or during a storm. Zora:Or even a Typhoon. Nolik:But won't he be tired after this? Tekno:Stores Power, Every charging session, the Generator can keep all things in slusher on for 5 Hours. Sonic: And how long does the charging take? Rakion:For the maximum, 18 Hours Simka,Nolik and Sonic:WHAT? WHY THAT LONG? Stno:It may drain me of my energy, but it will be worth it! Tekno: The Generator may look weird... Nevermind 'TRAVELLING TO ANOTHER DIMENSION' 'HIDEOUT': ??:?? ?.M ????: What to do now? ?????? ????????:Since you found Earthend, we have absolutely nothing else to do other than hunt ???(1):And We also Found IT, so why do we have to adventure now? ???(2):Huh? (Spots ????? getting ready near a portal) Gonna go to the Herogate again? ?????:No, I Want to go somewhere else. ????:Where? ?????:To another world ???????:Why Dagio? (Reffering to my PT3 Savefile), It's like we have anything else to do. ?????:Shut it Hatapon! It's Boring without any purpose! Hatapon:But to Leave us? Razay(Dagio): You can Manage by your own Chin:Geez, can we join you? Razay:No, It's Dangerous! Ton:What Dangers coud it contain? Razay:(Prepares to go trough the portal) Anything can happen in a new world. SIlver Hosipon: He has a point Razay:I'll Be back in a few days (Jumps into the portal) Kan:WAIT! 'New World' 'DrillField': 4:02 P.M. (Razay Is Spat out of the portal looking like this ------> Razay:Uhh, Where am i ? Where is this?(Suddenly Gets hit by a ball), Man, This is even worse than getting killed than the dark Guillotine! Nolik:(Offscreen) I'll Get it! Razay:???? (Nolik Arrives to Razay's location, thinking he is a stranger, They both stare at each other in akwardness) Nolik:Hi Razay:Umm, Not to be rude or anything but, what in the name of almighty Is this? Nolik:Eh? Sonic:(OffScreen) HEY! WHERE IS THAT BALL! I'M WINNING BY THREE! Zora:(OffScreen)No you are not. Razay:What world is this? Nolik:Earth Razay:No, I mean What WORLD is this Sonic:(Now Suddenly Behind Razay) Slusher Razay:!, How did you get here? Sonic: Fastest thing alive. Razay:Fastest huh? Buzzcrave is not gonna be too happy about this 'Mystery Guy' (All the Raiders, Including Simka, are curiously staring at Razay) Tekno:Uhh, Who the Flip is this Bricking Black Person? No offense Rakion Rakion:None taken. Stno:Hmm, Wait, i think i know him Simka: Let me guess, Saw him on TV, or a game consle or what not? Stno: The 2nd one Martial:How are you So Psychic Orange? Simka:It's A Cliche that most storywriters use. Stno:... Dagio? Razay(Dagio):Serously, why do you keep calling me Dagio? (Stno was about to speak, but simka did first) Simka:I'm guessing he gave that name to you when he played Patapon 3 for the first time. Rakion: Wow girl, how do you keep knowing what is he going to say? Simka: Seems RX Wants me to be the 4th Wall Breaker for most of this, i mean, take a look at the script! Zora:Script? Razay:I Don't know what are you talking about. Stno:... Anyway, what are you doing here? Razay: Nothing to do in the Hideout, with IT Discovered, and the Patapon adventures Over Tekno: At least the canon ones.(Simka stares at him) What? you are'nt the only 4th wall breaker here! Razay:I had to Do SOMETHING! Tekno: THe question Stno should have asked is how did you find a portal? Razay:Herogate. Stno:Right. 'YOU AGAIN!' 'Tekno's Dorm:' 7:00 P.M. (Razay Walks around Tekno's dorm and discovers the Generator, Which looks like the Demon Gate Bababaan) Razay:No! I Thought They destoryed you! (Begins to attack the Generator) (Outside the dorm) Stno:It's good i already charged the generator. Tekno: You are correct, it took a good 18 Hours for you to charge that Stno:I do NOT want to charge it again! Tekno:Correct, The only time we need to charge is when(The two enter the Dorm, Where Razay is seen destroying the Generator)Things....Go.....Wrong Razay:(To the Bababaan Generator) DIE! DIE DIE! DIE! DI--- Oh hey Stno Tekno:(With a suprised tone)Wha- Stno:(With a suprised and angry tone) WHAT THE @)(*$^@$ING @#*($Y)(#*^ DID YOU DO TO THE !)($^)(^&#% GENERATOR THAT TOOK ME A GOOD @&$^)#@*$ 18 HOURS TO GENERATE! DID YOU KNOW (Tekno Covers his mouth Tekno:Yyyeah, Stno tends to get cranky and swear a lot if something bad happens, I am Predicting a Two Day ban for RX if TRS Sees this, or if Reports this to TRS. Stno:WHY DID YOU.(Sigh) Blood pressure, Why did you decide to smash the generator? Razay:Decided to cut your work and destory the demon gate Tekno: You mean the generator? Razay:That was a generator? Stno:WHY DID YOU SMASH IT, YOU(Tekno Covers his mouth again). Razay:Sorry dude, i did not know this thing powers this building. Tekno:Only during a power outage. Razay:Oooookay? 'EPISODE 12':Dark Fiends (Sorry typo, I mean friends) "The Memory-Recovered Dark Heroes go after Tatezaray to settle the score.But stno can't take the Battles any longer!Will he make Razay and Dark heroes Bury the hatchet?" 'Go Fish' 'Dark Hideout: ??:?? ?.M' i will use their FULL name for now Standoffish Sonarchy:Do you have any 3's? Slow-Moving Slogturtle:... Madfang Ragewolf:Grah, with those blasted Eyeballs finishing their adventure, there is literally NOTHING left for us! Seriously! Gluttonus Buzzcrave:Tell me about it, Even tough i love to eat all day, i am somewhat getting tired of the same food here! are there any chefs here? Miss-Covet Hiss:Hss! I am so jealous that DagioReferencing my Patapon 3 File keeps having adventures! Ragewolf:How in the world do you know THAT? Covet Hiss:Common Sense, I Wish we were playable characters. Naughtyfins:Yeah, so i can be with Razay to mix things up all the time. (The other Dark Heroes stare at her) Slogturtle:zzz...zz,wha? RottenLee Ravenous:Is Dagio all you ever think about? Naughyfins:No. (The Other Dark heroes stare at her) Naughtyfins:(Softly)yeah Ragewolf:Figures Sonarchy:Hey i have an idea, why don't we go to the herogate, and battle somebody Ragewolf:NOW we are on the same page. (The Dark Heroes go to the Herogate) Naughtyfins:I call Dibs on Myamsar! Buzzcrave:Why would thy not? Ragewolf:Can you Cut the knight talk Fatty? Buzzcrave:.. FATTY? How do you call a elegant knight fatty? Ragewolf:That's because you, i don't know, KEEP EATING EVERYTHING! Buzzcrave:(Pushes Ragewolf)I have a great appetite. Ragewolf:Then why aren't you a TONDEGA? Buzzcrave:You Calling me a PIG? (The Other Dark heroes try to stop the arguement ,then, the Dark Heroes fall into the herogate) 'Where the Censored are we?' 'Slusher Courtyard, 11:05 A.M.' (Dagio,Nolik,Simka and Sonic are having a stroll) Razay:Blues are BoneDeth,Got it Sonic:That was, err, Fast. Simka and Nolik:Tell me about it. Razay:Anyway, i am very lucky that my adventure is over, the last things i want to see are the dark heroes (A Portal appears above Razay) Razay:I Had to open my mouth (One by one, the Dark heroes drop out of the portal, First Ragewolfand Red Bordered, then Naughtyfinsand Cyan Bordered, Next is Sonarchyand yellow bordered, then Ravenousand DarkBlue Bordered,BuzzCraveand purple Border,Slogturtleand Green Bordered, and Lastly, Covet-Hissand Orange Bordered With their respective masks on) Do not have their Stickman Drawings yet, so just imagine Simka:Wow, What happened to the "no Stick Drawing, no access Rule"? RX:Got Lazy Buzzcrave:OWWW! Can you please get off of my back Old man? Ravenous:Maybe you should get off of mine! Razay:Sorry to interrupt but,(The Camera Zooms out to reveal that they are Piling on Razay) can you ALL get off of me? (The Dark Heroes Drop and They (Along with Dagio) Stand up) Razay:Seriously! I Cannot go ten seconds without...getting......hurt.....Oh no Sonic:Are they the dark heroes you are talking about Dagio? Ragewolf:Dagio? Buzzcrave:(Zooms up to Razay)Welcome, no time, long see (Cracks Knuckles) Sonic:(Goes in between them to drop any tension)(Speaks Fast)So, these guys are the ones who like to beat you up but you beat them up until you got to "The Dark Heroes Last Stand" where buzzcrave ahnilated you so you had to grind and level up but you kept dying because you went on weaker forms,because you are trying to experiment on different classes? Razay and RX :Yyyyyyeah, That sums it up. Naughtyfins:Anyway, where are we? Nolik:Slusher, where all the mutants live. Simka:It's Superheroes nolik. I Think you were thinking of the X-Men. Buzzcrave:Slusher? Like the Delicious Drink? Razay:It's NAMED that Buzzcrave:So it's a Brand? Razay and RX: NO! 'DHFA (Dark Heroes Failed Attempts)' 'Stno's Dorm, 1:52 P.M.' Stno:(Walking to the closet) Seriously, I Did not say Razay could keep his masks in my closet, i mean, why? (Stno Opens the closet to find Ragewolf, with his claws, Inside) Ragewolf:Suprise! (Jumps on Stno's Face and A Comedic Fight Cloud Appears over them, after 5 Seconds,Stno Manages to pull Ragewolf away from him and Restrains him) Stno:DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Ragewolf:Wrong Target. Stno:Target? (Tekno Screams) Stno:Tekno! Gotta go! (Goes to tekno) Ragewolf:Hey! You gonna at least Release me? 'Tekno's Dorm, 1:54 P.M.' Stno:Tekno! Tekno! Tek-- (Sees Tekno Frozen in a block of ice)--no... Naughtyfins:Did i get him? Stno:No you did not (Cuts the Block of ice,Freeing Tekno) Tekno:What THe Flip girl? Why did you freeze me? Stno:Eh (Hears Sound waves, then looks to see Martial Being Chased by Sonarcy) Martial:I AM NOT DAGIO! (Stno Cuts Sonarchy off) Stno:What is wrong with you man? Soarchy:Finding Dagio, Since that fool is oblivious to us in this dimension Stno:Did he not see you--- Sonarchy:THAT'S NOT THE POINT! (A Big Bang is heard coming from Stno's Dorm) Stno:What the? (Rushes to his dorm) 'Stno's Dorm, 1:56 P.M.' (Stno Arrives to see his dorm destroyed and littered with arrows and cannon balls) Stno:WHO DID--GYAK!(Gets Hit by one of Covet-Hiss' Cannonballs) Zora:Stno, a little help here! Stno:Maybe you should help ME! Zora:What? Why? (Sees Stno Crushed by a cannon ball) Stee! (Zora Lifts the cannon ball and frees stno, who looks steamed) Stno:MEETING IN RAKION'S DORM!! 'Bury the Hatchet Already!' 'Rakion's Dorm, 2:18 P.M.' (Stno is sitting on a desk, Naughtyfins and Razay Sit on one side, And the Other Dark Heroes In the other side, Seperated by the wall) Stno:Do you know why i called you all in here? Ragewolf:(Staring Down Razay) To Watch us tear Dagio into pieces? Stno:no Sonarchy:(Pointing his horn at Dagio) Deafen Him? Stno:No. Buzzcrave:(Staring at Dagio with a fork and spoon) Eat Da--- Stno:NO! I Want you to bury the hatchet! Naughtyfins:(Hugging Dagio Tightly) What does that mean? Stno: Stop fighting, I Do nto want any more damage to slusher! Covet-Hiss: What Damage? Stno:Did you see My Dorm? Ravenous: We tend to ignore our surroundings. Razay:(Frees himself of naughtyfins) He means that we deal a TON of damage to everywhere we battle, Heck, Look at the Arenas and you'll see what he is saying ... Stno:Either You two sides shake hands, or i'll Permenantly turn you into ink! (Destroys the wall) Ragewolf: Ngggrrr FINE (Takes off his claws) Razay: Alright,(Shakes hands with Ragewolf) as long as we don't get kicked out of this fanfic Naughtyfins: Fanfic? Stno: Looks like Simka and Sonic aren't the only ones who are aware of the fourth wall. Buzzcrave:What Fourth-Wall? 'EPISODE 13':A Fish out of Water "Simka and Nolik Think that Naughtyfins is a fish (Due to the "Fin" In the name and the' Structure of her mask).Can They figure it out before Naughtyfins Sleeps with the fishes?" 'Drillfield Fountian (2:18 P.M.) took place at a different day' ('Simka and nolik are sitting at the fountian as they watch Rakion,Razay,Jamaica,Stno and the Dark Heroes play soccer) Simka:Hey, I Want to ask something. Nolik:What is it? 'Did you Ever Notice that Naughtyfins might be a mermaid? Nolik:... What was your question again? 'Did you Ever Notice that' Naughtyfins might be a mermaid? Nolik: What? 'Did you Ever Notice--' Simka: Aww Forget it. Nolik:You Mean that the Black and Blue Pun Intended Stickman might be a Fish man? Simka:Yeah. 'Who Changed my Dinner?' 'Stno's Dorm (7:35 P.M.)' (Stno and the XD Are sitted around a dinner table [Stno Bought it Last week) (Zora Is Seen with a tray) Zora:Dinner is served. Sonic:What's for tonight? Zora: With a little help, i cooked an assortment of each of your favorite treats! (Shows the aforementioned treats). Sonic:Wow Ragewolf: Epic! Simka: How much did you cook? Zora:(Going to naughtyfins with a plate of fish food (Supposed to be fish fillet with a side of fries) First, Mistress. Naughtyfins:Uhh Thanks? (I Wish) Rakion: WE KNOW! Stno:When did you get so fancy? Naughtyfins: Fish Food? Martial: Why would your dish be fish... food? Falco: Now that you think about it, it is kinda fitting (A Spear Hits Falco, Freezing him) Nolik: Gee, I Wonder who suggested that? 'Further Evidence' 'Tekno's Dorm, 8:00 P.M.' (There is a giant Swimming pool in the Dorm) Tekno:So how do you like it? Naughtyfins:Perfect (Jumps in the pool and swims) Tekno:Nice, Training you up for Aqua battle! Naughtyfins: I Really wish to experience being a fish Simka and Nolik:(From Outside the dorm) What? (Peeks into Tekno's Dorm) Tekno: Go Fishy! Go! Simka:So Was i... Nolik:You were. 'Gurble Barble Gerble' 'Slush Fountian, 9:35 P.M.' (Simka and Nolik are seen carefully carrying naughtyfins to the fountian) Nolik: Time for you to turn back into a merman! (The Two Dump The Sleeping "Fish" Into the fountian, Waking Naughtyfins Up) Naughtyfins:! What the? Why am i here? Simka: Why didn't she turn into a fish? Naughtyfins: I AM NOT A FISH! Nolik: Probably her Gills were shut down or something. Naughtyfins: (Facepalm) Simka: I Got it (Summons a Giant Fish Tank and throws Naughtyfins in there) Naughtyfins: HEY! SOMEBODY HELP! ???:Huh? What is with this Rackas? (The Siblings turn around to see Sonic, Razay, Ragewolf,Rakion,Tekno and Stno) Nolik:Hi. Stno:What the? Rakion:Did Someone Order an aquarium? Nolik:Were Trying to train the FIsh man! Tekno: I Have a pool in my dorm, why don't you use that? Ragewolf: Why would you make naughtyfins drown? Razay: Nearly Drowned, Tekno is training her and teaching her how to swim, Or the advanced strokes. Simka: So why did they say: \/V\/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Naughtyfins: I Really wish to experience being a fish Simka and Nolik:(From Outside the dorm) What? (Peeks into Tekno's Dorm) Tekno: Go Fishy! Go! VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Stno: I REALLY Hope you did not tear that out! Tekno:Fishy was her nickname Razay: New Insult, Aquired. Nolik: So She... Stno: ...Isn't a fish man Simka: What about the mermaid face? Stno:Merely a mask, There is no way naughtyfins (Tries to pull her mask off) Is... A MERMAID (Fails to pull mask off) Errrr.... Razay:Yeah the masks can't be pulled off, It's a part of our body Nolik: Really? (Pulls Razay's mask, Which comes off, Revealing a patapon-esque Eyeball).Umm... Razay: Everyone's masks... (Gets the mask from nolik) except mine.I Change Classes, and Thus masks, alot Simka: I thought RX made you into a cannon Hauler. Razay: He decided to use this form of me for the fanfic... ... Stno: Ok? 'EPISODE 14':Ragewolf Rage "After hearing nolik's story playing Five nights at freddy's and fainting.He mocks him as weak."Well? Let's make him play it and see what he has to say about that!" 'Stno's Dorm, 12:30 P.M.' Razay: Looks like you might be less man than the kid! Ragewolf:What are you talking about? Razay:Stno Told me that the five-year-old Made it to night 4 of Five nights at freddys. Ragewolf:Horror game? Simka:He Still had nightmares from when he played the game, went into a coma for a month! Ragewolf:Coma? (Laughs) Weakling! No one faints from getting jumpscared! RealXeno:Oh Really now Wolfy? Razay: Boom! Good one Noriel! RealXeno: THen Why don't you play FNaF and see how long you last? Ragewolf: You're on! '20 Masks of Ragewolf on the wall.' Rakion: (Sees Stno Adjusting a few dials on the computer screen) What are you doing? Stno:Don't Tell Ragearang, but i'm setting his gamemode to 4/20! Rakion: Wow, last time someone wants to play that game you refused, now you want them to- Stno:Ragewolf's playing this game. ... Rakion:Let me get the camera 'Stno's Dorm, 5:33 P.M.' Ragwolf:Alright Tough guy Let's go! RealXeno:you are going to regret calling Nolik a Weakling! (Game Starts) Ragewolf: Night Seven? Stno:Yes, it thinks your badass. SIMKA! NOLIK! SONIC! RAZAY! You Gotta get over here! Sonic:Yes What do you need? Stno:Wah! Stop Scaring me like that! (Simka,Nolik and Razay Arrive) Razay:What is it this time? I Was in the middle of a game! (THe four look at the computer) Nolik:Oh no! Not this again! Stno: No need to be afraid (In-Game Freddy Attacks Ragewolf (Ragewolf:Wha, What? Is this game THAT HARD on the first level?) UMM, YES IT IS! Ragewolf:DRAT! Stno:(Whispering) Don't tell him, but i've set the gamemode on the hardest setting, Four-Twenty mode! Simka: Is it hard? Stno:(Whispering) Way harder than (In Game-Chica Attacks Ragewolf (Ragewolf:... Really? A Chicken Killed me?)... Way harder than what nolik played Rakion:Then that means the number Madfang will lose his job will Be on par with RX's 3rd Year 1st Quarter Grade Stno:So, 84 (In Game Bonnie Kills Ragewolf, who Screams in anger)...83 More HIrings to go 'A HALF HOUR LATER' (In game Time: 3 A.M.) Ragewolf: I think I'm getting better at this (Ingame Power Shuts Down) What's happening? Nolik:What is that? Stno:(Torerador March Plays) Well Nolik, once you run(Torerador Stops and The Office Black out) out of power- Ragewolf:(Gets killed ingame by Freddy) Graww Scram you Stupid Bear! I'll (inaudible Stno:---that happens '2 HOURS LATER' (Simka and Nolik left the room, leaving Rakion,Stno Sonic,Razay and Ragewolf, Who gets attacked in-game by Foxy) Ragewolf: GRAHHHHH THAT =Bleep= FOX! Stno: That's 72nd Death Sonic: That many deaths in just 3 Hours? Ragewolf:(Tired and Angry) How *Pant* Far *Pant* Have *Pant* I Gone? Stno:Furthest is... Only 3AM Ragewolf:.... (Camera Cuts to the Country where slusher is located) AWWW =BLEEP= THIS =BLEEP= GAME!! I KEEP GETTING KILLED BY THE FOX, THE CHICKEN, THE RABBIT AND THAT =BLEEP= BEAR!!!!! IF THERE IS A BEAR UBERHERO, I'M GONNA TEAR THAT =BLEEP= BEAR INTO =BLEEP= ONLY AT 3AM BUT I HAVE TO REACH 6AM? WHAT KIND OF =BLEEP= IS THAT?! (Camera Shows Stno's Dorm , Which looks like it has been hit with a typhoon) Sonic: I Hope Nolik Didn't hear that. Stno:Dude, the Camera Cut to Country where slusher is located ,It's THAT LOUD! Razay:That was the loudest Rant I've ever heard. Zora:(From the Door) STNO! WHAT HAPPENED HERE! WHO SAID =BLEEP=? Stno: I Think i wanna add that to Cluster F-Bomb. Ragewolf:NOT PLAYING THAT =BLEEP= GAME (Drill Claws the Computer) AGAIN! Stno:wha...C'MON! I JUST HAD THAT REPAIRED! (Yep, My Laptop is repaired) Ragewolf:WELL =Bleep=! Razay:That's is the LOUDEST Cluster F-Bomb i've ever heard someone shout, Let alone RAGEWOLF of all people 'EPISODE 15':Pretty Remake "When the Portal goes on the Fritz, It starts to convert and spit out new characters from other dimensions,and it spits one girl out. Who is she?" 'Stno's Dorm 1:05 P.M.' Dorm is still destroyed from RageWolf's Rant Stno:(Checking his drawer) Wallet, Check. Cellphone, Check, PSP and Charger which does not charge my PSP Anymore, Check! Rakion: (With hands behind his back) What are you doing? Stno: Weekly Inventory Check. Rakion: We keep our things in one place, why would you need an inventory check? Stno: To make sure anybody hasn't borrowing my stuff without my permission,Not to mention to see if something flew out my drawer, Tablet... Rakion? Rakion:(Holding the tablet, Making the camera face him and stno) He may be a bit cranky and... What? Stno:... Rakion:...(Hides the tablet) I don't know where it is! (Stno Bonks Rakion on the head, knocking him out) Stno: How dare you to use my tablet without my permission! (Grabs his tablet) Anyway, Books, Spare change, A Transparent Heart-shaped stone showing clothes in it? Oookay? Whoever placed that in my drawer? 'Stno's Dorm 2:00 P.M.' Tekno: Time for the Bi-Weekily Portal Check! (Tinkers with the Portal) Zora:Yo tek, What's today's delivery? Tekno: Not much, Just a lightsaber, A Beanie, A Silver Bow, A Gem, an orb, Some metals and a heart shaped stone Stno:(Off Screen) You mean this one? (Throws the stone at Tekno's Head) Tekno:Gyok, Watch it mannnnnnnney Stno Stno:Were you the one who placed this in my drawer. Tekno: No and yes, No because I don't Own it and yes, I had to store it in the first place I saw. Zora:So you just place it in his drawer? (Facepalm) Classic Tekno, you could have just placed it in your pocket Tekno: Blame RX For that one, he was the one who wrote this! Stno:So, do you have any info on what that item is? Tekno: Other than the fact that it displays clothes, that's about it. Stno: And where did you get it? Zora: (Equipping the Silver bow) Tekno and I are using that portal to get some sweet stuff!, Today we got this silver bow. Stno: Alright... Anything else? Tekno:I DID notice that the portal spazzed out at a few moments and we got a glimpse of some worlds! Zora: One thing i saw through that portal was a building with the Words "Pretty Top" On it. Stno:Pretty... Top? Really? Tekno: Don't Blame us! Zora:The thing spat out MORE than objects, I saw a Violet and Red-Bordered Stickman come out of that thing! ... Tekno: Yep, it's on the fritz Stno:Now we better hurry up before we (Portal Spazzes)... That was the portal, wasn't it (Tekno and Zora Nod in agreement) Tekno: What the? (The Portal makes a few clanking sounds, going all over the place, creating a light show 'Drillfield Park 2:01 P.M.' (Simka,Nolik and Sonic Notice the light show coming from Stno's Dorm) Nolik: Pretty Lights! Sonic: I wonder what antics Ste and The Raiders are up to (Gets hit at the back of the head by a ball)Oof! Simka:... I thought we were playing catch? ''THE PRISM QUEEN ARRIVES 'Stno's Dorm 2:02 P.M. Stno: WHAT IS IT DOING?!!? Tekno: I Don't Know (The Portal Spazzes for a bit, spits out a Pink and white bordered stickgirl, then The portal Breaks down) Tekno: OH COME ON! I JUST REPAIRED THAT! Zora:Maybe you should worry about the Knocked out body on the florr ... Tekno: Do you think it's dead ???:...ngh. Stno: It moved! i saw it move! ???:...uhh, Huh? Who are you? Where am I? Stno: Maybe the thing you should say is your name. Zora:(Gets into Attack Stance) Who are you and where did you come from! ???:Eeek! Stno:*Sigh* Drop the Bow Zora, what was the last thing you remember before coming here? ???:Not much, The first thing i knew, is that I finished my prism show, next thing I know, I am in some sort of colorful void, then, i'm here know, Who brought me here? (Stno and Zora look at tekno) Tekno: This wasn't my doing! Zora: Weren't you the one who made the portal? Stno: So technically, it IS your doing Tekno:(Bonks stno on the head with a wrench) SHUT UP! Stno: Anyhow, Who are you? ???:Most know me as the Prism Queen, but you can call me--- Zora: Prism Queen? Do you rule over a rainbow City or something? ???:Not that kind of Prism! Stno:... Alright "Prism Queen", Do you have any idea what this is? (Hands ??? The Stone from earlier) Sonic: (Now Behind Stno) Yo! What's Going on! Stno:Sonic, Do that one more time, and i'm going energy surge on ya! Sonic:It's what I do! (Notices ???) Who's the pink Chick? Stno: We're calling her "Prism Queen" for now, that's not her real name. Sonic: Prism Queen? Does she fight using rainbows? Rakion:Not that kind of Prism ???:Strange. Stno: What is? ???:I Remember Sho having one of these for display for Prism stone, How did it end up here? Sonic: I Don't i've seen that thing before, let alone guess how it ended up on sluher. Stno:I Think I know how it ended up here.( Looks at tekno) Tekno: LOOK! I DIDN'T STEAL IT! Stno: Then How do you explain (Imitating Zora) "Tekno and I are using that portal to get some sweet stuff!, Today we got this silver bow" Zora: I got the idea from how Tekno used the Porteleporter for the first time, grabbing, or should i say stealing, one of ben's sabers. Stno: From the first episode! (Grabs a monitor showing the scene from the first episode) ---- FROM: '''Episode 1: New,Blue and Little Ra:PortylaWHAT? Rakion:A Teleporter, we can be able to visit any place we want undetected Tekno: Like so (Puts his hand trough the portal and grabs one of Ben's Lightsabers) Stno:Nice! maybe we can use that for fun Tekno: YOU said we can use that for fun! Stno: Yeah, Pranks and Visit other places, I Didn't mean STEAL SOMETHING...s ???:Steal What? Teleporter? WHAT IS ALL THIS? Stno:! Pardon me miss, but that is our definition of Normal around here Sonic: And by normal, he means Totally Crazy Tekno: Yep, Say we never asked for your name, what is your name and what do you do ???:Well, My name is... Stno, Tekno and Zora: Is??? ... ???:(Shyly) Aira Tekno: Eh? Speak up! Aira: Aira,Harune Aira Tekno: Harune? Then shouldn't you be a ninja? Stno:(Bonking Tekno on the head) That's HaruNO, Not HaruNE Zora: And what do you do? Aira: I Love shopping, Designing clothes and, when i'm not doing any of that, perform Prism Shows. ... Zora,Tekno,Sonic and Stno: Prism Show? Aira: It is a show where girls flaunt their beauty on stage by wearing Pretty Clothes ,Dance, Sing and perform Prism Jumps. Sonic: Prism Jump? Stno: I Kinda do have SOME idea, but not fully ...... Aira: You Watched Pretty Rhythm? Stno: No ... Stno: Probably A Few Episodes Tekno: Well then, Mr. Rhythm, care to explain what a Prism Jump is? Stno: All I Know is that it does some flashy effect. Aira: A Prism Jump Comes from the heart, So the more your heart sparkles, the better the prism jumps. Sonic:... So Adrenaline Junkies are secretly... Whatever you are? Aira:... I Don't think so. ... Stno: Alright, "Aira" Welcome to Slusher... Where the p--- Aira: Prism Stars? Stno: POWERED Beings Live. Aira: Powered Beings? Zora: People with super powers, (Spawns his Deadeye) Like this (Shoots an arrow that Grazes the top of Aira's Head) Stno: Or This (Summons Cyan Energy on His hands, then spawns a platform, under Aira and Lifts Her up, Despawns the platform and Aira Drops... Face First into the floor) Sorry about that! Aira: Owww, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Stno: I Said i was sorry! Aira: Anyway, who are you? Stno: I'm Stno. Tekno: Tekno, Mechanical Genius. Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog, Fastest Thing Alive Aira: I Thought the Fastest thing was Light Zora: Fastest thing ALIVE, By the way, I'm Zora. Aira: Alright, then what is this "Slusher" You Mentioned earlier? Stno: Slusher is a place where Originally 28 People with powers Live,They are called the Slush Defenders, One day, There was an invasion by a bunch of bad guys called the blues, More commonly Known as the "Slush Invaders"... Aira: Yup. Stno:... They Invaded Sluhser, The Slush Defenders Managed to, well, DEFEND slusher from this threat, then chased after big blue... Aira: Go on... Stno: So they Defeat the blues, went on a journey back to slusher, and... you didn't understand a single word I said. Aira: Pretty Much. ... Rakion: Want to take a tour? Aira: Alright +=+ TO BE ADDED +=+ Aira: What is that? Stno: It's Something RX Adds when he is not finished with this Episode Aira: Episode? Zora: Well Aira, and New People that are reading the Xtra Dimension Fanfic Just now Aira: Who are you talking to? Zora: Each Blog Contains One Chapter, Each Chapter Contains Five Episodes, And Each Episode contains the antics we do. Aira: Meaning? Sonic: ANd If possible, Each Chapter Contains a new character, Like you, Razay and the Dark Heroes! Aira: And what is the Xtra DImension Sonic: A Group of people from other dimensions Nolik: I Was the first one! Aira: A-Alright, So, Can you-- Stno: Can we stop now, This is gonna be a LONG Episode 'HALLWAY 2:50 P.M.' Tekno: Just a few more modifications, and it's done! Nolik: What is? Rakion: His Exosuit. Simka: What is an Exosuit? Stno: It is basically a suit of armour with weapons attached to it. Razay: I Wish there were Exosuits for the Patapons. Tekno: That's not all!--- ''WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?! 'Note:(They are Still outside the hallway) '-Ten Minutes Later-' Tekno: ---And it also flies! Nolik: So you become a bird once you wear that Eggzo-Suit? Tekno: It uses jet propulsion. Same stuff that makes rockets fly Simka: So you become a rocket once you wear that thing. Tekno: You'll Become a living Missle! Simka and Nolik: What's a Missle? Tekno: It's--- On second thought, i'll tell you when you're older Nolik: Aww. Simka: I Understand Razay: Say, how long have you worked on that thing? Tekno:About a month! While Noriel was inactive not writing us RX: So you were doing stuff behind my back? Tekno: Yep. And I would be crushed if my Exosuit was Tinkered in anyway. Stno:(Sees Aira in Tekno's Dorm. Dressing up said Exosuit) What Exosuit? Tekno: The Blue and Cyan one, known as the S.T.R.I.K.E Suit! THe Strength Titan--- Stno: Oh, You mean the one Aira is dressing up right now? Tekno; What Ai---- Oh NO! (Tekno and the others Rush To Tekno's Dorm) Tekno's Dorm' '''2:50 P.M. (Tekno and the others reach his dorm to find Aira finishing Dressing up the now Completely white Exosuit) Aira: And my Pretty Remake is all done! (Notices Tekno and the group) Hi Guys! (Tekno Stares at the Exosuit in Disbelief, The rest stare in suprise) Aira: Do you like the clothes? I Call it the Ai- Tekno:(Angrily) WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY???!!! Aira: Your what? Stno: Let me Explain Aira, What you just did is Dress up Tekno's Exosuit in Girly Clothes... And painted it white. Aira: So? Tekno: (Angrily) That...Wasn't...A...Mannequin. Aira: It wasn't? No wonder the thing feels like it's metal Stno: That's because it IS made of metal. Tekno:Grahhh, Please cover the Children's ears. (Razay and Stno Cover Simka's and Nolik's Ears) (The Camera Zooms out to the Milky way, Rendering Tekno's Sermon Inaudible, Then it shows Tekno's Dorm, Which looks like it has been hit with a typhoon) Nolik:Uhh, Wow. Simka: Was that the same thing ragewolf said? Stno: They Still Heard. Aira: (Scared) Why did you say that? Tekno: BECAUSE--- Stno: (Tekno was about to let out a Rant, But Stno covered his mouth before Tekno could say another word) Because you just Tainted one month's Worth of work. Aira:Oh. Tekno: (Stno Lets go of his mouth) . I Couldn't breathe. NOW FIX THAT THING! Aira: Alright (Goes to Undress and Repaint the Exosuit, But notices a screw loose, So aira takes it out, then the Exosuit falls apart). Errr Tekno:... Stno: You're more scatterbrained than Amitie. Razay; You wanna run Pinky There you go, another Chapter done! Now to give the Ciphers! Cipher 1: Keyword: Razay Ne Rhycl Repme shc Rllieytx Pykaool! Cipher 2: Keyword: Aira Bm khe Ozrl gfu wiet tw se! Pzzsm Rlmp! Category:Blog posts